taerafandomcom-20200213-history
Additional Rules
Movement Overland Movement While traveling overland, a party's speed is based on the Mass of their largest member (unless they leave them behind and let them catch up later). Climbing/Jumping/Swimming The number of increments per action that a character can climb or swim is equal to half the character's movement speed (rounded down, minimum 1). The number of meters a character can move in a single jump is equal to their Body score. This is increased to double their Body score if the character moves at least three spaces in a straight line before jumping. Any of these actions can be included as part of a move action that also includes normal movement. For any of these actions, a character can gain additional distance by making their choice a Physical Power or Physical Grit check, moving 1 additional increment for every 2 successes on the check (difficulty 4). Mounts and Vehicles Mounts and vehicles are both treated as a creature with their own stats and Life totals, and function as such. Riding a mount or a vehicle is usually straightforward, though more complicated maneuvers and actions may require a Physical Finesse or Physical Grit check. The GM may decide that damage to a mount or vehicle may injure or damage it in a way that inhibits its speed or maneuverability within reason, though effects that outright render it useless as transporation should be reserved for when it reaches 0 hearts. Mounts and vehicles that reach 0 hearts are considered Downed, and can no longer be used as transportation until they are healed with a potion or Medicine check (for mounts) or repaired with a Repair check (for vehicles). Particularly large vehicles might have multiple stats for different parts of itself: For example, the hull and engines of an airship might be considered different things for the purpose of targeting and damaging it. Basic Needs In most circumstances, a character requires a full meal and a gallon of water at least once a day in order to operate without penalty. A character can go without food for a number of days equal to each odd rank of their Grit score and water for a number equal to every even rank before gaining the Hungry and Thirsty conditions respectively. A character also requires at least eight hours of rest to function normally. A character can go without sleep for a number of days equal to each odd rank of their Grit score before gaining the Fatigued condition. A character can usually hold their breath for about a minute before they begin to suffocate, though some racial abilities or magical effects might extend that time. A character that is suffocating takes a 1/2 heart of damage every round until they die or find a breathable source of air. Hungry: '''A character that is Hungry is beginning to starve. They must succeed at a Physical Grit check every day or begin to suffer from starvation. Their Mind and Body scores become capped at one point lower than their current score. This effect stacks with each failed check to a minimum score of 1. When a character's Body score reaches 1, each failed check begins capping their Life by a 1/2 heart until they are incapacitated, at which point it deals a 1/2 heart of damage every hour until they are killed. The Obstacle for the check begins at 2 and increases by one for every week the character goes without food. A day's worth of food will remove the penalty imposed by a failed check and will eventually restore the character to health. A character can generally only consume one day's worth of food per hour. '''Thirsty: '''A character that is Thirsty is dangerously parched. They must succeed at a Physical Grit check every day or begin to suffer from dehydration. They undergo the same penalties as imposed by the Hungry condition, only the Obstacle increases by one for every day the character goes without water. A day's worth of water will remove the penalty imposed by a failed check and will eventually restore the character to health. A character can generally only consume one day's worth of water per hour. '''Fatigued: '''A character that is Fatigued is sleep-deprived. They must succeed at a Physical Grit check every day. Each failed check caps their Spirit score at one point lower than their current score. This effect stacks with each failed check to a minimum score of 1. Failing a check after reaching a Spirit score of 1 causes the character to succumb to sleep and become Downed for a number of hours equal to eight plus one for each day they went without sleep before succumbing. Sleeping for this amount of time, whether voluntarily or otherwise, restores their Spirit score. Disease and Poison '''Poison A character that becomes poisoned must make a Physical Grit check or suffer the effects described in the poison's description. The Obstacle, effect, and duration of the poison depends on the poison itself, and is included in its description. Hearts lost by the poison can be recovered after its duration has passed. Damage to Abilities can be recovered with a day's rest per point or a successful Medicine check. Other effects last until the poison's duration ends. A character may use a Medicine check on themselves or another poisoned creature to attempt to cure the poison, ending its duration immediately upon success. Poisons are generally reserved for creatures and more unscrupulous NPCs, though some varieties might be made available to players at the GM's discretion. Example Poison Disease A character that contracts a disease may make a Physical Grit check to resist the disease: Success means that their immune system thwarted the disase. Failure means that they have contracted the disease. Diseases have several stages although normally no more than fourm, and they begin at their first stage. Each day, the character may make a Physical Grit check to fight the disease. Failure to meet the Obstacle moves them a stage further into the disease. A number of successes equal to the obstacle means that the character is stabilized: They do not recover, but they do not get worse. A number of successes over the Obstacle means that the character is recovering, and thus move a stage backwards on the scale, or are cured if the disease is at its first stage. A character may use a Medicine check on themselves or another diseased creature to attempt to help them recover once per day, using their results in place of their daily Physical Grit check. Example Disease